die_legende_von_sharafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Koza / Zhang
Koza, ursprünglich'' Izumi-Nori'' oder Zhang genannt, ist die rechtmäßige Thronfolgerin der Feuernation. Aussehen & Kleidung thumb|left 'Allgemein' Ihre hüftlangen Haare sind in der Grundfarbe Dunkelbraun, werden aber zu den Spitzen hin heller. Auch hat sie die für die Familie des Königshauses der Feuernation typisch goldene Augenfarbe, wie auch die makellosen Gesichtszüge und die eher ungewöhnliche blasse Haut. 'Im Palast' Dort hat sie ihre Haare streng nach hinten gebunden und sie mit einem roten Band befestigt. Ihre Kleidung ist ebenfalls schlicht und streng, im Gegesatz zum anderen der Familie. Sie trägt einen langen, roten und vorallem weiten Rock und ein kurzärmliges, schwarzes Shirt. Um ihre Hüfte trägt sie ein breites Lederband, woran verschiedene Dolche und Schriftrollen befestigt sind. 'Als Rebellin' Da sie in diesem Teil ihres Lebens wild und ungezogen ist, zeigt sie dies auch an ihrer Kleidung. Ihre lange, dunkelrote Schlabberhose steht im Kontrast zu ihrem kurzen, weißen Shirt. An ihren beiden Oberarmen trägt sie zwei Perlen- und Lederarmbänder. Außerdem hat sie so 'ne Art Schürze um die Hüften gespannt. Dies ist dunkelrot mit goldenen Verzierungen an den Rändern. Um eines ihrer Fußgelenke hat sie ein breites, weißes Lederband geschnürt. Unter ihrer Oberweite ist ebenfalls ein dunkelrotes Band gebunden. 'Bei Huan' Koza wollte der Rest der Welt zeigen, wer sie wirklich ist. Weshalb sie die Königliche Uniform und das Kronfolger-Artefakt trägt. Ihre Haare sind offen und an ihrem breiten Gurt trägt sie immer etwas zu essen bei sich, sowie Dolche, Rauchgranaten und Lehrschriftrollen. Lebenslauf Prolog in "The Legend of Lin Huan and the Story of Koza" "Wärme. Geborgenheit. Schutz. Ich dachte immer, dass ein Kind so was von seinen Eltern bekommt. Irgendein Band muss es schließlich zwischen Mutter und Kind oder Vater und Kind geben. '' ''Ich erlebte es anders. Von Tag der Verkündung der ersten Schwangerschaft der Feuerlady an bis zur Stunde der Geburt hofften meine Eltern und das ganze Volk auf einen hübschen, starken Junge, der gesund und in seiner ganzen Feurigkeit zu einem zukünftigen Feuerlord heranwächst. „Leider“ zerbrach dieser Traum, als ich mit meiner ganzen Harmonie in die Arme meines Vaters purzelte. Aber als dieser sah, dass ich ein Mädchen war, gab er mich einer Heilerin und verschwand ohne ein „Oh, wie süß!“ oder „Ach, wie putzig“ aus dem Waschsalon. Das erste was ich sah, waren die wunderschönen sandfarbenen Augen der jungen Heilerin., die mich breit mit ihren kristallreinen Zähnen anlächelte. '' ''Meine Mutter, die zur gleichen Zeit darüber grübelte, warum ihr Mann so hastig aus dem Raum geflohen war, wollte mich ebenfalls begutachten. Auf den Befehl hin, gab die Frau mich meiner Mutter. Von oben bis unten schaute sie mich sorgenvoll an. '' ''Nein. Gar Nichts regte sich in ihrem Gesicht. Vielleicht nur ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen. Normalerweise hätte eine Mutter jedes ihrer Kinder geliebt. Aber meine Mutter war nicht normal, sondern krank. Deshalb bekam ich den Namen ’Izumi Nori’, was so viel wie „Schande“ bedeutete. Meine Eltern hasste ich dafür. Mir gefiel dieser Name nicht. Nicht mit dieser Bedeutung. '' ''Von der Außenwelt entzogen sie mich ganz. Dem Volk berichteten sie, dass es eine Fehlgeburt war und sie auf eine erneute Schwangerschaft hofften, damit sie ihnen bald einen Thronfolger schenkt. So existierte ich für den Rest der Welt nicht. Die Hoffnung und Geduld zahlte sich aus. Meine Mutter wurde exakt drei Monate nach meiner Geburt erneut schwanger und schenkte dem Volk 9 Monate später einen Thronfolger. ER hieß Zane. Ein Junge, den ich über alles in der Welt hasste und es bis zum heutigen Tag immer noch tue. Durch diese Unliebe und den Hass meinen Eltern mir gegenüber, zog ich es vor, Abstand zu ihnen und zu dem Rest der Welt zu halten. Ich zog mich in den Wald zurück, der dicht neben dem Palast wucherte. Durch meine Fantasie erschuf ich mir eine neue Welt, in der ich von jedem akzeptiert wurde, der in meine Nähe kam. Zuerst blieb ich nur ein paar Stunden fort, aus Hoffnung, dass sich meine Eltern vielleicht doch noch um mich kümmern wollten. Aber jedes mal ,wenn ich Heim kam, ignorierten sie mich von Neuem. Aus diesem Grund verschanzte ich mich oft Wochen lang in den Wald, wo ich immer willkommen war. '' ''Immer wenn wir zur Ascheninsel reisten und ich mit durfte, schwamm ich vom Strand aus ein paar Kilometer nach Süden, wo mein Onkel Feuerweise Thoran, mein Cousin Quinro und meine Cousine Lika auf der Weideninsel lebten. Dort spielte ich die meiste Zeit mit Quinro Feuerverstecken, was uns beiden eine Zeit lang glücklich machte, bevor wir wieder in unser grauenvolles Leben zurück mussten. Als ich älter wurde, durchstöberte ich die königliche Bücherei in unserem Palast. Ich entdeckte eine Schriftrolle, die mit vielen Legenden und Fakten aus den anderen Nationen beschrieben war. Eine nach der Anderen las ich mich mir durch, bis ich auf den Satz kam, der mich fast zum Umstürzen brachte.: „In den Wasserstämmen, Nord und Süd, ist es ein gutes Zeichen, wenn eine Mutter als erstes Kind eine Tochter bekommt.“ Dieser Satz bestimmte mein Leben. Er wurde mein Zitat. Weshalb ich auch meinen Namen in Koza umtaufte." Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Adelige der Feuernation Kategorie:Huan Kategorie:Feuernation Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Bändiger Kategorie:Feuerlord Kategorie:Kronprinz/-essin